The Rescue
by The Ashes Fan
Summary: They'd thought they were safe, until nearly a week later everything starts again. Jealousy... Secrets... Lives are put at risk, and someone is taken - Kidnapped, by the known enemy, or thats what they thought... *Full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys so this is my first story, if any of the characters are out of character I'm sorry, and let me know so I can try and fix it for next chapter. Please R&R and basically, enjoy!**

**Summary: They'd been running from the Edison Group. Then they were betrayed by those they thought they could trust. Unease and distrust was still rife amongst the group, and when Derek see's Chloe and Simon whispering in a corner, it starts off a chain of events that leads to one of them being captured by the enemy. With everyone feeling guilty for the part they played, something has to be done to stop the enemy once again, but will it be enough?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers or its characters unfortunately, I wish I did, oh the things I'd make them all do... anyway! On with Chapter One!**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

It had been a long time coming, breaking into and bringing down the Edison Group's lab. None of us had been prepared for what had happened next though. The release of the demi-demon - _Diriel_, the foundations of the labratory crumbling, Simon and Derek's Dad, Mr. Bae turning up to save the day, the death of Tori's mother, Mrs. Enright followed by my resurrecting her to shoot Dr. Davidoff. And then we'd had to run, run for our safety, for our lives and the lives of the others who didn't know what they were yet, but they would, we would find them and tell them, in time. We had to make sure we were safe now, while the others were fugitives from the supernatural world, I was one from the human world too. We would never be safe, not until this was ended and ended right, with the disbandment of the Edison Group, and all of their experiments.

We'd been on the run with one another for nearly a week now, and all I could keep thinking about was, "_When will we get ready to leave again?", "How can I let my Dad know I'm safe without endangering him?_" and "_When will Derek and I get some time alone together?_" That last thought had been occurring to me more and more as the days progressed. Especially at night when there was nothing more to do than listen to the slight snoring from the left of me where Tori slept, and the snuffling of Aunt Lauren on my right in the next motel we started stopping in two nights ago. What a time to worry about my love life when we were on the run from not only the Cabals, but also what was left of the Edison Group, and someone else... someone called Mr St. Cloud. I hadn't mentioned this to the others yet, too much had been going on and it had slipped my mind. Simon and Derek had only just got their Dad back, the same for me and Aunt Lauren, and there was a lot to talk about there, and then there was Tori. She still didn't know she and Simon were brother and sister, and when she did that could get a little awkward, what with her chasing after him at Lyle house. Its a good thing Simon hadn't felt the same way otherwise things could have gotten a whole lot messier... but as he had said, he wasn't "Diva bait". As it was Tori had no other family, her mother may have been an evil murdering bitch like she said that night of our escape, but still she was her mother. She still loved her, and the fact she was not only dead, but that I raised her and summoned her soul back into her corpse? Well, I'd rather not think about it.

And then there was Derek and my Aunt Lauren to think about. When she took me back to the Edison Group after our mass breakout from Lyle House, I heard her - even through my sedation, asking for Derek to be put down like a rabid dog. And when we came back from the woods that first evening, Derek's arm around my waist as we walked and talked through everything, things seemed perfect in that one moment - Until I spotted Aunt Lauren and her look of distaste. Derek saw it too, and even though he tried to hide it with that cool, blank gaze of his, I still saw the anger in his eyes, and something else too, something that said, "No matter what I do, I will never be good enough for her in your eyes. What else do I need to do?" But I saw defiance there too. After everything we'd gone through, he wasn't going to let Aunt Lauren come between us, neither was I. She hadn't left us alone together since that night, wherever me and Derek went, she'd find a reason to join, or she'd need my help with the cooking or she wanted some time to "talk" to me, lecture me more like. She needed to fully understand and fully appreciate I wasn't little Chloe anymore, I'd changed. And I wasn't changing back.

It was when I was thinking this that a note was quickly shoved under the door. Strewing my way across the slightly messy motel room I picked it up. It was Simon's, I could tell from the art on the page. A ghost in the top left corner, meaning me. Chloe. A patch of fog in the bottom right, that stood for Simon. A picture of an eye, N, a pair of twins, a mouth with a speech bubble and two sheep drawn to look feminine were in the middle. It had been drawn quick, erratically, but eventually I managed to figure out what he was trying to say.

_Chloe, I need to speak to you. Simon._

Whatever he wanted to talk about it must have been serious, Simon wouldnt go behind his brothers back - or his Dad's for that matter if it wasn't. Ever since we reached this tepid state of safety, Simon had been a little bit withdrawn from me. I couldn't blame him, after all, he had liked me but when it came down to it we just weren't suited for one another. I liked Derek, I was now with Derek, and only thought of Simon as a friend. A close one, but just a friend all the same. He wouldn't have gone far. Since I washed the semi permenant dye from my hair I'd had to be careful around people, but as Aunt Lauren put it, the Edison Group knew what I looked like even with the disguise, and being in Pennsylvania now, it was unlikely anyone here would recognise or expect the missing girl from the posters in Buffalo to be here, but still I would have to be careful when I went out, but it wasn't like he would have gone far. So picking up my jacket off the chair, I put it on as I hurried out the door, to find out what was the matter with Simon before everyone else got back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so you know the deal, if any of the characters are out of character let me know so I can try and fix it for next chapter. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try and update weekly now my exams are over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers or its characters unfortunately, their all property of Kelley Armstrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Walking out and closing the motel door quietly I tried to think of where Simon might be, usually if he was not with his Dad or Derek he would be out back somewhere, sketching or something. That was the first place I looked, through the small garden, but no sign of Simon. I tried to be inconspicuous, as I had to blend in now, it wouldn't do to be recognised by someone when everyone else was nowhere to be seen. Aunt Lauren and Tori were out driving as far away as possible so that they could use my bank card for one last withdrawal and so that Aunt Lauren could empty her savings account at the bank as well. Mr. Bae said it would help if everyone - The police and the Edison Group in equal measure, believed me and Aunt Lauren were together for two seperate reasons. One, my Dad would know that I was safe with Aunt Lauren, a withdrawal from my cashcard and Aunt Lauren withdrawing her savings from the bank in the same area? Too big of a coincidence. When she doesnt return to her apartment, they'd put two and two together along with the fact that Aunt Lauren wanted to raise me when my mum died and assume she'd kidnapped me. It wasn't the ideal way to let Dad know I was in safe hands but it would have to do for now. Reason two, the Edison Group would know that no matter the circumstances Mr. Bae would go underground, meaning no use of credit cards, sim cards or anything that could be traced back to them at all, no matter what level of desperation they were in for money or supplies. They would assume that me and Aunt Lauren were doing this with just the two or us, believing that the group had been split up. This would help us in the future as they wouldn't know who was with who exactly, as they couldn't be sure who Tori had ended up with, if either of us. This trick wouldn't last long though. Eventually they would realise that we knew there was safety in numbers and had remained together, but for now they wouldn't be looking for all of us in one area, and that was enough.

On my search for Simon I thought about things. My old life was gone, that couldn't be denied, it seemed like a pleasant uneventful dream these days, almost like an alternate reality. It was hard to believe that I used to be so naive, so innocent. When me and Derek were together that night we escaped from the Edison Group, we did more than just kissing. We talked. About our future. About what had happened. With him I could be honest about how I felt, we had more in common than anyone else now, we had both killed.

"You didn't want to, you didn't mean it, but he would have if he'd gotten the chance." Derek growled, holding me protectively.

"Yeah I know b-but-"

"No buts Chloe! Do you think all of us would be here now, together, if it wasn't for what you did? For what you _had _to do? If you hadn't done what you had things would have turned out alot differently, Davidoff, well I knew he wasn't going to let us all live, whether we'd done what he'd asked or not."

"W-what do you mean Derek?"

"It doesn't matter, just trust me when I say he had no scruples on the matter of killing. He'd already killed Liz, Brady and that Amber girl, what makes you think because he said he wouldn't, that he truthfully let Simon, my Dad and me go? People who knew the truth about the experiment and what it had done to certain supernaturals? I could smell the calculation coming off of him, he never intended to let anyone leave that building, alive _or _dead."

What Derek had said was true, I knew it but still it didn't matter. I'd killed a man, he may have been a bad man and there may have not been any other choice at the time but still, I was the one who'd killed him. And I would have to deal with that, no matter how deserved his death was. But Derek was right, it was either us or him, and if I had to go back, I'd do it all again, exactly the same.

It didn't take me long to find Simon after that. I knew there were only a couple of places he could be, and if he wasn't in the garden out the back of the motel, I was willing to bet he would be at the front by the big oak tree. He'd taken to sitting there, where nobody could see him without purposefully looking of course, working on his comics. Or, as I sometimes saw, not. Sometimes he would just sit there, taking a breather from it all I guess. Derek hated it when Simon sat there, as he put it, "What if someone see's you? Or even worse what if they see one of us there with you? Or saw Chloe? We don't need people seeing us Simon!" I understood what he meant, he was worried, he still hadn't gotten used to not having to look after us all on his own. And he didn't want to risk anything, not after all those close calls. We had all learnt there was nobody that we could trust anymore, but Derek more than any of us. I walked quickly over to Simon, and seeing he was staring into space, I waved my hand in front of his eyes to catch his attention. It worked. He looked up at me with a small, nervous smile and said,

"You got my note then?"

"Yeah Simon, I did. Whats this all about? You said you needed to talk?"

"I do, there's nobody else I could talk to, share my thoughts with, except you. Tori is... Well. She's not exactly trustworthy and I doubt she would have noticed what I have anyway. Same with Lauren." Seeing me wince at that he quickly apologised before continuing, "What I mean't was that there's nobody else here I trust except for you. And it involves you too."

I had no idea what Simon was on about, so I had to ask, "What do you mean Simon? What involves me? Whats going on?"

"It's Derek, and Dad. Their hiding something from me. They've never kept me in the dark before, not about anything. Anything important anyway. And I'm worried Chloe, I'm really worried. Whenever I walk into that motel room, they'll both go quiet, or they'll talk about some silly, mundane topic. Derek I think, realises I know their keeping something from me, but he still wont tell me what. I even tried asking him about it earlier when Dad went out to get lunch, and he said it was nothing. That I was imagining it all. But I know I'm not. I just wanted to see if you'd noticed anything strange going on with him too? Anything at all?"

I had noticed that Derek had been quieter lately, more reserved. That him and Mr. Bae had been talking a lot in private, but nothing like what Simon was talking about. It would seem that I'd been too wrapped up in my own issues to notice all of these things. No wonder Simon had wanted to talk to me about it, he must be going out of his mind with worry.

"He's been pulling away, just a little bit. I thought it was because he was still getting his head together after everything that had happened with the Edison Group, but now I'm not so sure. Are you certain about all this Simon? Maybe it just seems that way because of everything else thats happened?"

"Trust me Chloe, whenever I enter a room its silent, or you can just tell their being falsely cheerful. Dad even asked me to go out a couple times, to get some exercise he said, but I know it was because he wanted to talk to Derek without me there."

"Well I don't know what to say but I-" It was only then that I noticed it, the death scene. I'd been so focused on finding Simon, then my conversation with Simon that when I looked up and around me I only just saw it. Simon noticed me tense up straight away.

"Chloe whats wrong, what is it?" He grabbed my arms and turned me to face him, capturing my full attention, "What did you see?" Turning my eyes to his pinched, worried face, I took a deep, shuddering breath before speaking,

"Over there, by the parked cars, theres a woman and a little baby girl. She's arguing with what I think is her husband, then she throws her wedding ring at him and turns to walk away when..." Taking another breath as the tears started to stream down my eyes I continued, "When he grabs a gun out his pocket, shouts something at her, and when she turns he shoots the baby, then shoots her. He then walks over to them, and shoots himself in the head. Then it all starts again, over and over and over, they fight, she turns away, so he shoots them both and then himself..."

"Oh my God Chloe I'm so sorry, if I hadn't asked you to meet me-"

"No Simon! It's not your fault, I w-would have s-s-seen it eventually."

It was then that Simon pulled me into a hug, as soon as he saw the first tear glide down my cheek. He whispered calming, soothing words to me, but all I really wanted was to go see Derek. Have Derek hold me and tell me it was all going to be ok, not Simon. As bad as that sounds that was what I really wanted.

"It's ok Chloe, it's ok. I'm here for you, no matter what or whenever you want to talk."

Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and thats when I saw him looking at us, face indescribable, eyes cold, body tense. One word came to my lips then, and only one word was spoken before I saw him turn and walk away from us both.

"Derek."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed that! Let me know! Next chapter will probably be in Derek's point of view, let me know whether you like the idea or think its a bad idea in the review, I always enjoy reading them, let me know what you thought! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank: bookfreak9123, SweetDreamzz3116, Midsumermoon, elizi02, plaidtastic and especially PhantomMalevolence for your sweet words and taking the time to review! You really dont know how much your words (No matter how little) spur me on to continue with this story. **

**Sorry this took so long to upload guys! I've been having laptop problems, then it wouldnt let me upload as it kept crashing and college was hectic. Just know I wont give up on this story, no matter how long it takes! Enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I'll start a list of what I do own, and add to it every chapter. Ok, I own a version of Sony Vegas - 09 to be exact, but I don't own the Darkest Powers Trilogy in any way, they all belong to Kelley Armstrong... Now if only I had a time machine...**

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

"So this isn't going to change? I'm always going to feel this way, be this way then?" I asked, while staring at my own two feet. I could hear Dad clearing his voice for some tactical way to respond, some way to make it all better, but I'm not five anymore. I can handle the truth and facts, in fact I glory in them.

"So what you're saying is theres no way around it, I'm always going to be this way."

"Look son, I know it sounds daunting now-"

"Daunting? Daunting? I'm sixteen Dad! On top of everything else thats been going on I could have done without this as well! I'm only fucking sixteen..." The last bit I mumbled under my breath so Dad couldn't hear, he has a strict policy about swearing, specifically in his presence, as long as he didn't hear it we were all happy, however in the circumstances I doubt he would have minded. I wasn't going to test that theory though.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Dad!"

"I didn't think it was an issue yet, when you'd matured a bit, I would have told you Derek, I honestly didn't believe we'd have to deal with this yet. You were a young boy then, but you're growing and maturing into quite the young man now, and it was apparent to me you had to be told everything as soon as I saw-"

"Dad listen, I know you think you're doing the right thing and all but you're wrong, you've got to be, theres just no way!"

"Derek, you know what I'm going to say to you, and you know you need to give it some serious consideration." Groaning as if in pain, or just in dread, Derek opened his mouth to protest but Kit continued unabashed, "You know what I'm saying is right Derek! You need to tell them both, I only agreed to keep Simon out of the loop because this is your own personal business and he didn't need to know at the time, but he's bound to know something is going on soon. And you know I hate secrets Derek. And well, as for Chloe I can't make you say or do anything you don't want to, but I think you should tell her too."

"Do you have any idea what her Aunt thinks of me Dad?"

"Lauren? I don't know where this is going-"

"I'll tell you then shall I? When I was in Lyle House she was pushing for me to be transferred as soon as she saw me, when Chloe and Rae were taken to the Edison Group by her, she pushed for them to put me down like some sort of rabid animal - No wait, like a rabid dog. Somehow I doubt this same woman remain here or better yet let Chloe remain here if she knew how things really stood."

"Look Derek I never said this was going to be easy-"

"No Dad, you didn't, but just give me some more time. Let me deal with it in my own way. I'm going out, do you want me to go get Simon and remind him to check his bloods?" Seeing Dad nod at this and look straight ahead of himself thoughtfully, I quickly stood and headed for the door of our motel in three short strides, well, short for me anyway.

On my way to find Simon I decided to see Chloe afterwards. We hadn't spent any time with one another since the night we'd escaped the Edison Group, partly due to her Aunt Lauren, and partially because I had been locked into my own world. But before I could think anymore about that, an unmistakable scent crossed my path. Looking around to check nobody was within sight, I crouched down and inhaled deeply just to be sure my senses weren't tricking me. I was right, there was no way I could mistake that scent, that mix of strawberries and ginger, and another undiscribable smell. It was of Chloe. She had been here, fairly recently. I didn't like the feel of this, and neither did my inner wolf, who growled slightly in acknowledgement, as if to say, _"You need to find her, follow her scent, check she isn't in trouble, just in case."_ And that was exactly what I set about doing.

Following the trail through the grounds of the motel, a prickle of unease crept into my stomach, but I shook it off. Sure, Chloe had been told not to leave her motel room and she'd complied so far, but she was bound to feel a little antsy. The cabin fever was bound to have hit her eventually, cooped up in a room with Tori for long amounts of time. This caused a small chuckle to reverbrate in my chest, Ah yes, the perfect punishment, I'm sure. Lock anyone up with Tori for a couple days and their bound to be climbing the walls to escape. But still, as I let my nose continue me on my search, another scent came to mind which I would recognise in a heartbeat. _Simon's._ It was older than Chloe's scent, he'd passed here a while ago. Maybe they were hanging out together? After all, I'd been spending so much time with Dad as we discussed my... Issues, he was bound to feel a bit out of sorts. I vowed to spend some quality time with Simon then and there. Maybe Dad was right, maybe I should tell Simon what's been going on. He'd always been a good listener and we were brothers. Brothers shouldn't keep secrets. That was when I turned the corner, I'd heard their voices a little earlier but I hadn't been concentrating on what they'd been saying until now. Until I turned the corner and saw it. Saw them.

I heard Simon first, just slightly until I focused in and listened...

"_It's ok Chloe, it's ok. I'm here for you, no matter what..." _

I stopped listening after that, because I could see them, holding on to one another, close and hugging. _Too close_, the wolf inside me was growling, telling me to do something. Telling me that I was the better male, stronger, more masculine, smarter, more attractive, able to provide better for her in _every department _than any other, and that Simon was invading my territory, trying to take over what was _mine. _Then the more logical side of my mind stopped the wolf inside me, and I felt guilty. Simon was my _brother_. He was just comforting Chloe over something. Sure, it should have been _me _doing that, I should have been there, not Simon, but I was too busy with Dad, and everyone knows Simon always was better at all that stuff than I ever could be...

Turning my back on the display before me, I knew I had to sit somewhere and think things out. I was mad, and with all the stuff going on with Dad, the last thing I needed was to get into it with Chloe over a stupid feeling of jealousy I'd never be able to explain to her properly. Not right now anyway. Walking away, with a spark of anger still within me, I faintly heard Chloe's voice above my own thought, saying one thing and one thing only. My name. Derek. Then just as the wolf inside me began to get smaller, I felt its ears perk up at Simon. _He had noticed me too then._

"Derek! Derek its not what it looks like I swear it! Come back! Derek!" Simon yelled consistently, and if I paid special attention I could smell the worry on his skin, feel Chloe's rickety breathing a small distance behind him. He'd started running towards me before thinking better of it and stopping. Good. I didn't want Simon to follow. I'd talk to him later, right now, I wanted to gather my thoughts, and be on my own.

I found a place to sit that was secluded on the edge of the small forest. Dad had chosen his motels well, close enough to civilisation that we wouldn't be trapped if anyone caught up with us, far enough away from big towns that us - Or namely, Chloe, wouldn't be recognised and with a forest close enough by in case I needed to change.

While I was there I thought back to that night Chloe and Simon went to the ice cream parlour on their date. My loyalties were torn that night. I was happy for Simon to be going out, getting on with his life after everything I'd done that had brought us to that point, on the run, seperated from Dad and our lives. But on the other hand every instinct in my body was screaming that they shouldn't go out with one another, and although I was worried about their safety that wasn't the reason why I was so against them going. I liked Chloe, and it was a new feeling for me. But she'd liked Simon, every girl likes Simon and it was obvious to anyone to see why they would. He is everything that I'm not, calm, considerate, good looking, funny. I was just his screwed up brother who was rude to everyone and had serious problems with my "hormones", the logical part of my mind said it was only right Chloe and Simon were together, he was _safe_. And she needed that. I didn't like it though. So I waited.

When she came back through the forset without Simon and told me that she'd screwed up, I'd pushed her. Demanded she tell me what had gone wrong. When she told me Simon thought she liked me, my heart literally felt elated before it became crushed. I couldn't do that to Simon. To her. I know I'm not good enough for her, I'm _dangerous_. She denyed it immediately of course. I told her then, "_You'd better not, Chloe, because Simon likes you._" It took my change and the events after that before things became right again, but it wasn't until Simon gave his blessing that I allowed myself to fully recognize the fact I liked Chloe, and she liked me. It doesnt change things though, I'm still not good enough for her, and I'm not the only one that thinks that either.

When we walked back the night that we escaped from the Edison Group, I knew Lauren was there, waiting for our return. I could smell the disapproval coming off from her in waves. I'd been prepared for this though, and like most guys I'd wanted was to make a good impression on Chloe's relatives, but I knew there was only one thing to do to see what she really felt about me and Chloe being together. Lauren isnt dumb, she's cunning and if she wants to break us up she'll be sneaky about it, wear Chloe down, cause fights between us and then just wait for the inevitable. I wont let that happen. So placing my arm tighter around Chloe's waist, I trained my eyes to Lauren and waited until we got close enough, and sure enough I saw it. The look of disgust was plain on Lauren's face. Even an idiot could have read it. And I was no idiot. Neither was Chloe. It was foolish of me to believe Lauren would accept my relationship with Chloe. Hopeful, but foolish all the same.

I was thinking about that, of whether me and Chloe could wrestle a future with our futures so uncertain when she appeared in the flesh. They said speak of the devil, and he'll appear, well it would seem thinking about them worked as well...

"Derek." Her lip trembled slightly, and she looked quite frazzled. But I was still pissed off, it may have something to do with the fact I'm ready to change again, but Chloe didn't need to know that.

"Chloe. I came here to be alone so-"

"It wasn't what it looked like! Derek please, Simon just wanted someone to talk to about all thats been going on. And then you appeared and left before either of us got a chance to explain. We'd never hurt you like that, I'd never cheat on you." She was nearly in tears by the end of this, but defiantly held them in while looking anywhere but at me.

"I know" Her head snapped to my face once I said this, almost as if to check the words really came from me, "But does talking involve hugging someone now too?" The wolf snorted its approval at that. I knew how dry and uncaring my tone was, if the wolf approved at how I was treating Chloe, why did I feel like such a jerk about it? Like I should know better, that there was something more to it?

"I saw something Derek." My eyes snapped to her face then, the glassy look in her eyes. Her voice sounded dead. Emotionless.

Cursing myself with some very creative expletitives several times over, I jumped swiftly, silently, to my feet with all the grace of a wolf and gently grasped Chloe's chin, making her eyes meet with mine before whispering two words, that before now would have been hard to leave my lips for anyone. But this was Chloe, with her, it was different.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore Derek, it was another replay. I have to get used to them eventually."

While I was examining her, my other senses finally allowed themselves to send the correct messages to my brain. Scents especially. I could smell apprehension and... Guilt? There was something Chloe wasn't telling me. "Why were you and Simon there, away from the motels, out in the open just to "talk" anyway Chloe?" I studied her face now without blinking, to gauge her reaction.

"I-it's not m-m-my place to talk a-about a confidence De-Derek." Chloe had started stuttering again - Now I knew something was wrong. I released my feather light grip on her chin, and faced her cooly.

"Oh really? Whats so important that Simon couldn't talk to me about it? That you two had to go out of your way to sneak about-"

"We weren't sneak-"

"That you two were sneaking about, making sure nobody else would overhear or see you together then?"

"Its not for me to say, you need to ask Simon!"

"Oh yeah? Whats so important you've got to keep secrets from me Chloe? That you're sneaking out behind my back?"

"I'm not getting into this with you Derek! Ask Simon, that's all I'll say, and if you dont trust me, thats your own problem." She turned around at that and walked away, leaving me alone like I'd first asked her to do.

As I watched her make her way back to her motel - I could see it from here so I knew she was safe, a strong feeling of guilt washed over me, but suspicion was also ripe too. I knew what I needed to do. I had to talk to Simon, see what he had to say. As when it came down to it, if it wasn't what it looked like, what was it then?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so how did you find that? Was Derek extremely Out Of Character of did you find it good? Either way R&amp;R to let me know!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank: ****xXChlerekXx, bookfreak9123, MortalInstrumentsObsessed, ****SweetDreamzz3116**** and ****PhantomMalevolence**** for reviewing Chapter 3 for me! Your reviews mean a lot, so thank you guys! :D**

**Ok so I want your opinions on a detail for Chapter 6 before I start it, more information will be at the end of this chapter, enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: So, I own the system Sony Vegas 09, I also own a special edition of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" that cost me £50 when I was 14 (I'm such a nerd to spend so much on a book *whines* but it was worth it!) I don't own the Darkest Powers Trilogy in any way, they all belong to Kelley Armstrong... Now if I only could have read minds...**

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

Letting a string of profanity halfheartedly leave my lips, I slowly made my way back to the motel I was sharing with Dad and Simon. People would find it suspicious if I stayed out here much longer on my own, and the last thing I needed to do was draw extra attention to myself. As it was, I didn't need any help with that, since I started changing the... _problems_ I'd had before started to clear up and stop, but with my size people were bound to remember seeing me around. Staying out here whether it be over anger or guilt wouldn't help anyone. It'd just be plain stupid. So I started walking fast enough that anybody who saw me wouldn't get a good look and slow enough so I wouldn't appear like I was guilty of anything.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to the "voice" of the wolf inside my head. About how different we were from one another, and how alike we were also. With the wolf its all instinct. Territory isn't to be crossed, and members of my "pack" have to be protected at all costs, like that guy who was going to knife Simon. I threw him against a brick wall because I couldn't help myself. Instinct told me I had to protect Simon at all costs. I nearly did that again with the girl who attacked Chloe. Would have done if it wasn't for Chloe. _Chloe._ I'm not like that, as a person I prefer facts and figures, things that have a definate answer, a right or a wrong. To be logical. But me and the wolf inside are a lot more alike than I like to admit, even to myself. If someone were to hurt Dad, Simon, or Chloe, wouldn't I do whatever I could to prevent that? Whatever instinct told me to do at the time to save them?

I know I'm not good enough for Chloe. When it comes down to it Chloe deserves someone who can keep her safe, someone who is _safe_. And I know that I'm anything but. Like all people though I'm selfish, and hell I'll admit a bit insecure. I want to be the one to look after Chloe, to keep her safe, be the first person she turns to. Not like I'd admit it though, I know Chloe can look after herself, she proved it that night with the Edison Group more than enough, but still all she can do, she cant protect herself from guns, knives. Just because she's got a super charged ability doesn't mean she's invincible. Theres a lot of ways someone could get to her, harm her. Harm _my _Chloe. I won't let that happen though. I hope I can make it up with her, I know I was a little harsh but her and Simon are keeping things from me, hiding things.

_Simon._

I need to talk to him, find out whats worrying him so much, although I have a pretty good idea of that already. Ever since we all escaped, and I talked to Dad, me and Simon have grown apart slightly. When it comes down to it he's my brother. I've got to be honest with him, I always have been before, but this is different. This is _personal._ I have to talk to Simon later, sort it all out. I hate the thought I'm causing him problems, after everything else thats happened, but some things a guy just has to keep to himself. I'll have to make him see that.

I was outside of Chloe's motel door by this point, and placing my ear to the wood - With my hearing this wasn't needed, quite the contrary I could hear from my own motel and there was less chance of being caught spying from there, but I needed to be close to her, even if there was no way to comfort her like I should be doing. I could hear noises, like tears being held in, I knew she was crying. I felt the guilt hit me in waves, and if there had been a little more time, if they hadn't arrived just this moment, who knows? If Tori and Lauren had been a little longer maybe I would have broken that barrier, gone in there, and comforted her as best I could. If I was Simon, I would open that door, walk over to her bed, hold her in my arms and comfort her, letting her know I'd always be there to chase everything else away.

But I'm not Simon. And that is why I moved away from the door, and carried on walking.

Thats not to say I didn't keep my ears open though, whats the point of having such an ability if you're not going to use it? I could hear Tori prattling on about her usual inane problems, about how she chipped a nail or something. It was Chloe I was listening out for, but I have to admit what I heard Lauren say to her made me see red, made the wolf snarl in anger.

"Maybe it'd be better if you two cooled things down Chloe? It's obvious you've both had a fight, why else would you be in this state?" I could hear the cooing tone in Lauren's voice as I held my breath for an answer that could change everything. If she wanted free of me so be it, I wouldn't stand in her way if thats what she truly wanted. But by God I hope she didn't.

"You're wrong. Derek has only ever helped me, when the Edison Group were after me he was the one who helped us, who helped all of us escape from them! And what about you? You took me right to them. If I would be better cooling things with anyone, it'd be you, because when it comes down to it Derek's shown I can rely on him time and time again, unlike_ you!_" Chloe spat this last bit out, I was quite surprised she could be like that with her Aunt, and quite proud too. What I heard being said next and by who shocked me though,

"You're more than bias Lauren, and I know it must be tough, we've been on the run longer than you so were almost used to it now, but leave Derek alone. When it comes down to it, as much as I hate saying this especially if wolfboy were to find out, but I'd trust Derek over you everytime. And its not just because he knows what he's doing either, its because he's honest, he doesn't have any ulteriour motives in things. Can you honestly say the same?"

I couldn't believe Tori, Tori of all people was sticking up for me! She must have caused herself more damage than just break a nail when she was out with Lauren earlier.

I was nearly back to my motel when I heard them arguing with one another. It was Simon making all the noise though. Dad and Simon never argue, so I did the thing any curious person would do, I listened in, looking for answers. It didn't take me long to work out what or should I say who they were arguing about. It was me of course, or more specifically what I wasn't telling Simon.

"I'm worried Dad! Don't try and brush me off again! I know there's something you and Derek are keeping from me and if its serious I want to help! Is it to do with the Edison Group?"

"No son, its not. I am sure Derek will tell you in his own time-"

"You know as much as me that Derek keeps everything to himself if he can help it, whether its bad for him or not! Did you know he didn't even tell me he'd started getting the symptoms of the Change until it happened?" Dad and Simon both went quiet then after that little admission. Damn you Simon.

"No he didn't." Dad coughed then, "But I'm sure Derek had his reasons."

"Oh he had his reasons alright Dad! He doesn't care what happens to himself as long as he knows everyone else will be safe! And you wonder why I worry about him? He would have gotten himself shot when we escaped from Lyle House if I hadn't been with him! I know he thinks he can handle everything himself, but he needs someone to rely on too."

"I know you worry about him Simon, but when it comes down to it it's Derek's decision to tell you, not mine. Just know that its nothing that can hurt you or anyone else, and give your brother time. He'll talk to you eventually, he just needs to get his mind around it all first."

I couldn't believe Simon sometimes! Yes he only mean't well, and yes he only wanted to help me, but he made me sound like I totally disreguarded all safety when it came to myself and that wasn't true! I looked at things from all angles, and if I had to get hurt so the rest could escape then so be it, but that was always the last option. And that's what I would tell him. Walking into the motel door, I spoke directly but didn't look at him when I said,

"It's technically none of your business Simon. I know you want to help but some things you just cant help me with." I was expecting some sort of speech on how were brothers and we have to look out for each other, or maybe some snappy retort, instead he asked me,

"Are you ok Derek? You're not looking too hot."

"I'm never looking too hot Simon. But I'm fine." Damn, he'd noticed I wasn't one hundred percent. Last thing I needed was Dad telling too, so I did the only thing I could, "We need to have a talk, walk with me outside for a bit?" The cool air would help me and my symptoms, keep me away from Dad's prying eyes, and I did actually want to talk to Simon, it was time he knew. Perhaps he could even help me in some way?

We were walking in silence at first, I was ahead of Simon though because I knew exactly where I was heading, he didn't. He caught up quickly though and asked me,

"Is it the change Derek? I know you, and I know you're not well. You can tell me."

"Of course not Simon, and I know I can tell you anything, just like you can with me. So maybe you could tell me what you were doing meeting up with Chloe, what it was about?"

I heard Simon's deep intake of breath before he quickly told me, "It was to talk about you Derek. Were worried about you, me, Chloe, we just want to help but you won't let us! Please Derek, some things you just cant handle on your own all the time. You ask us to put our complete trust in you time and again, well now I'm asking you the same thing."

"You shouldn't be worrying her about me Simon, I'm fine, I can handle it, everything will be fine and back to normal, or as normal as things get around here soon, just leave it to me."

"Yeah well I'm not so sure Derek, you've been edgy, you've been going off your appetite, and you've been pacing around for days and its not just to do with the Edison Group! I just want to help you, were brothers Derek, its what we do."

"That all might be true Simon, but you couldn't hope to understand, some things you wont ever understand, and I don't need your help. Get that?"

"Yeah its true I'm not like you, some things I wont understand... But you never know if you dont give me the chance to help, what I will understand and what I wont. Give me the chance to help you for once..."

"Fine Simon, I trust you. But its serious, as you've probably guessed its about me being a werewolf," At his slight nod for encouragement to carry on I continued, "Its about my instincts, their becoming uncontrollable, Dad's told me some things that I didn't know before. The problem is serious Simon, its..."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that for you guys? Did you like it? :D<strong>

**Now the question from the start is I wanted your opinion for Chapter 6, I am stuck between whose perspective to place it in! (Derek or Chloe's) So if you could let me know which you'd prefer in a review or PM that'd be lovely, also I am contemplating upping this story to an M, so I'd if you'd prefer it as an M or to remain a T.**

**Apologies if Derek was out of character or did you enjoy it? Hope you liked the chapter, love to hear from you, and until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank: ****xXChlerekXx, jcanderson33, moon-called-princess, MortalInstrumentsObsessed**** and ****PhantomMalevolence**** for reviewing Chapter 4 and your help with the whole T vs M and Chloe/Derek for Chapter 6! :D **

**(Also there was mention of Derek being out of character, and I agree with it up to a point, but in this chapter you'll see that he's under a lot of pressure making him a little unlike his old self due to this, I always enjoy reviews and constructive criticism always is welcome so if theres anything you notice feel free to let me know, and I hope this chapter doesnt disappoint anyone :)**

**Disclaimer: So, I own the system Sony Vegas 09, a special edition of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" and I have a pet ferret, but one thing I don't own the Darkest Powers Trilogy in any way, they all belong to Kelley Armstrong... Now if I could do a body swap then I would own them...**

**This was majoritally wrote late at night so any mistakes here and there could you tell me about in a review please, then I can fix them as I always have trouble finding my own mistakes and I dont have a Beta either, and without further adew, Chapter Five! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Five<strong>

Lauren didnt like what I said to her and she rounded on me, face full of repressed anger and plastered with a fake smile, "While I appreciate your input Victoria, I am sure you'll understand that I dont believe your opinion is relevant. This discussion is a _family matter_ therefore I would appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself, if its all the same to you that is?" And then she turned to Chloe and said, "Sweetie please, I only have your best interests at heart! You're too young for a serious relationship, the both of you! And at a time like now as well? I only want you to be happy!"

"If you wanted me to be happy you'd be supporting me instead of trying to pigeon hole me into breaking up with Derek against my will. Please Aunt Lauren, why cant you understand that?" Chloe asked, and I could tell her voice was on the verge of cracking. So it was at that moment I opened the motel door and shut it again with a small click. Getting out of there quietly to let them deal with their arguments in private. As Lauren not so delicately put it, it was a family matter, and I wasn't family, therefore I shouldn't be there.

Sometimes I really couldn't understand Lauren. Sure, wolfboy has his faults but if he saw something was good for Chloe - Even if it was something he didnt like, something he _hated _he'd let her continue with it because if it made Chloe happy then of course thats all that matters. Lauren on the other hand is a different story, I bet she's still trying to justify herself now. Thank god I got out while I did, if I had to listen to any more of that patronising "you're still my little innocent niece" voice I think I might vomit.

Today when we were buying supplies for the rest of the group was bad enough. If it wasnt for what I saw with my own two eyes at the Edison Group's lab I wouldnt trust her as far as I could throw her. And with her weight and height its safe to say I wouldn't even be able to pick her up off the ground. As it is I don't trust her _completely_. Sure, she was willing to sacrifice herself to help Chloe escape, but only because it was in Chloe's best interests _at the time._ Whose to say if she didnt have a change of heart and decide something else was in her best interests she wouldn't sell Derek down the river to protect her precious niece... and the rest of us with him?

Don't get me wrong Lauren cares about Chloe, more than cares, she loves her. Loves her more than that bitch of a mother ever loved me in fact, you can see it in her eyes when she looks at Chloe, that much nobody can argue with. But if something was in Lauren's best interests - Like breaking up Chloe and Derek, and she could fool herself it was for the best, I think she would do it, because when it comes down to it someone cant change their opinions just like that. Lauren is prejudiced against Derek for being a werewolf, and if she didnt suck it up soon Chloe is going to see just how bad she really is and I dont think she'll forgive her again this time.

Chloe told me what Lauren said in the lab that time when she was first taken there. We were having a "girlish bonding moment" or whatever you want to call it, and if knowing all we do now coupled with that, I dont think I could trust Lauren as easily as Chloe can. Damn that girl is just too nice, to a serious fault sometimes.

Its been drummed into me since me went on the run to keep to the most secluded areas of wherever were staying. To keep my head down, but not to act suspicious, so that people dont get a good look and at the same time so that they dont remember me well either. To make eye contact when being spoken to so that I dont look like I'm hiding anything, but also not to engage in conversations with _any_ strangers unless it is 100% necessary, no matter how innocent they could be.

"I mean the little old lady could be a serial killer, working for the Edison Group, you never can tell these days." Simon said that while he was lounging back against his bed, during the first meeting we had as a group. What did I ever see in him please? Must have been the meds. The adults werent there of course. Dont get me wrong the guys are glad to have their Dad back just like Chloe with her Aunt, but the stuff we'd been through? It would be a lot better if they didnt hear about any of it otherwise we'd never be left without their supervision again.

Simon was right though. You couldn't trust anyone, no matter how innocent they looked. We'd tried that, we'd trusted Mr. Bae's friend Andrew and look how that turned out? In turn he'd trusted his friends and they had betrayed him too. That little old lady anology Simon used? Well it couldn't be more apt, in fact Margaret was the first thing that sprung to mind as soon as he said it, however I'm not quite sure "little" was the right way to describe her.

I was near the woods now, I dont even remember the journey towards it, but I suppose it made sense I'd come here - It was one of the few places I could really be alone and close enough to the others at the same time. However the closer I got to it the more I began to realise other people were there, and not just anyone.

Derek and Simon.

It sounded like they were arguing. I knew I should probably turn back, it was none of my business, and apart from that it was a miracle Derek hadn't noticed me as it was, it was only a matter of time before he did and then it would be me who'd get into it with them for eavesdropping, when all I'd done was stumble across them purely by accident. My mind was made up to turn around and go back the way they came, leave them to it, I'd come here to get away from one argument and I sure as hell didnt need to stumble into another when I heard Simon say something that kept me rooted to the spot for Derek's reply...

_"Give me the chance to help you for once..."_

Simon help Derek? Sure they thought I only cared about number one, but if something was wrong with wolfboy that I could help with then I actually _did _want to help.

_"Fine Simon, I trust you. But its serious, as you've probably guessed its about me being a werewolf."_

I saw Simon's silly little nod at this, always the calm one of the pair. Of course it would be something to do with Derek's werewolfism, if it wasnt the Edison Group. I mean what else was there that could have such an effect on a guy like Derek?

_"Its about my instincts, their becoming uncontrollable, Dad's told me some things that I didn't know before. I have a serious problem Simon, its..."_

Derek stopped at this for about a minute, it didnt look like he was going to continue, thats when I heard Simon saying, "You can tell me anything Derek. Were brothers."

"Dad told me some stuff about when a werewolf finds his true companion, his... mate. He's said that feelings of attachment, and other... _emotions _only become stronger as time wears on. He said that all of this, all these things I'm feeling, would be exaggerated greatly if I were to find this person during puberty, where things are generally more..." I could see Derek struggling for a word at this point, but it only took him a moment before he found the one that seemed to express what he needed, "_Intense_. He said my instincts would become more uncontrollable, that I'd want to be with my mate and in the end make her my own in every possibly way. That she'd become more important than my own safely, than anyone elses in fact."

There was a quiet silence as the two of them took all that was said between them in.

"I think you can understand what's been on my mind now Simon." I could see the back of Derek's head as he ran his fingers through the back of his hair, in an almost nervous gesture so unlike Derek I almost missed the next thing I heard.

"Chloe... You think she's your mate, dont you? "

"Now you're getting ahead of yourself Simon, I said no such thing," I could just imagine this elusive smile Chloe was always banging on about of his ghosting the edges of his features, "What I said was that Dad told me these things, he may believe Chloe is my mate, but how would I know any different? What I mean to say is, I've nothing to compare it to, therefore I've been trying to figure it out myself and put a little distance between myself and Chloe so I can be absolutely sure of my findings."

"Yeah but Derek, even if there was just the slightest possibility Chloe was your mate, no matter how small... I mean, doesnt she _deserve _to know?"

"You cant breathe a word of this to her Simon! Can you imagine what she would think if she knew? I dont want her to feel _compelled _to stay with me when there is yet to be any proof either way! On the other hand if it turns out she isnt my mate how do you think that would make her feel? That there is someone out there, someone who is perfect for me and me for them in every possible way and she isnt her? Could you imagine that? No, its better she doesnt know until I'm sure, if it becomes a problem then of course I'll tell her, but until then I need your word this stays between us."

There was an awkward silence before I heard a low growling noise that sounded something like "Simon" coming from Derek's general direction. Now that I looked at him he didnt look too good, reminded me of another time he'd looked like that actually...

"You have my word Derek. I promise I wont tell Chloe about this, but you need to keep me in the loop. I mean maybe I can help? I'm not sure how yet but you never know..."

"Yeah, you cant be much worse than Dad I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well lets just say I've had a few lucky escapes recently. He's been trying to sit me down for _"The talk"_ and while I'm greatful it just isnt necessary when..."

I didnt hear the rest because I'd already turned around to make my way back to the motel that I shared with Chloe.

_Chloe._

I couldnt believe the guys were just going to keep this from her! Sure I could see their point of view... Derek was scared of her reaction, and of making her face something as serious as this after all that had already happened recently when it might not even be true and probably a whole lot of other things too, but to keep it from her? She had a right to know! And what about Simon? He barely put up any protest!

I should tell her... But when it came down to it, when it came down to my word against that of the guys, against that of her _boyfriend _who was she going to believe? Me? I dont think so. Sure, they treat me alright now and they trust me, but when it came down to it and after all that had happened there is no way Chloe would believe me against them. So what do I do about it? I couldnt just pretend I hadnt heard all that, but I couldnt tell her either, so perhaps I should just wait and see what happens for now?

I was kept from thinking more about this however when I heard Lauren's voice around the corner, she sounded nervous... suspicious?

Deciding that I might as well find out what was going on here too I slipped deeper into the shadows and turned the corner slightly for a little look. She was clutching the phone to her ear as if it was a lifeboat, and looking around to make sure nobody could overhear her. I ducked back around the wall and just listened.

"Yes, yes I know all that!" I could hear the loud din of someones voice on the other end, whoever it was they weren't happy, "But what about the others? Cant I just-" I tried to distinguish whether it was a man or a woman, but that was next to impossible, "No but, please, they trust me, if I just explained to them-" Explained what to who? To _us _perhaps? "I understand, it'll be done before you know it. Goodbye."

I quickly made my way back to the motel after that before Lauren could see me snooping. After all she'd done she still couldn't be trusted? It was still all an act? From what I'd learnt from Chloe she'd been recruited to the Edison Groups cause when she was still very young, fresh out of medical school. And if old prejudices died hard, could the same be said for old loyalties as well? I didnt know, but one thing was for certain. Lauren needed to be watched. As soon as morning broke I'd go find the guys, tell them what I'd overheard, the latter part anyway. As for the part about Derek's... problem, that could wait. We have more urgent matters to attend to than Derek's little wolfie urges at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took forever to update guys! I was away without internet for about two and a halfthree weeks, and I didn't take my laptop with me for the latter half, and may be going away to the land of no internet again very soon. :(  
>I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that you'll please review!So what did you think of Derek's actual problem? Did you like it being wrote in Tori's POV? Was it what you were expecting? Please do review and let me know as I know a lot of you have put this story on your alerts but not reviewed yet so perhaps if you could do so for this chapter for me? I'd really appreciate it, as it is your reviews that keep me going with this story so much of the time! ^_^<strong>


End file.
